


Unending

by gamorasquill



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Reincarnation, nsfw themes in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi was a normal boy until his family moved to a city called Konoha and he starts seeing things that aren't there...</p><p>Just when he starts to think that he's out of his mind, he learns that his "hallucinations" are actually memories from a past life.</p><p>A life full of sorrow, loss and horrors beyond anything he could have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't worry Sasuke, you'll love Konoha." Mikoto Uchiha cooed as she closed the trunk of her minivan. She turned with a reassuring smile, looking down at her youngest son Sasuke who wore a very upset frown. With a gentle giggle, she ruffled her son's inky black hair. "It's a lovely city full of nice people and--!"

"But mama! All my friends are here! We don't know anyone in Konaha!" The young boy cried, stomping his foot.

"Nonsense! Your uncle Madara and Hashirama live in Konaha, as well as uncle Izuna and Tobirama! Even your godparents Minato and Kushina are there, and they have a son that's just your age. You'll see everything will work out in the end, now please get in the car so we can go. Your father wants to be there as soon as possible."

"Yeah, but that's family and family doesn't count! Besides uncle Mada is old and uncle Tobi is mean! Uncle Hashi still treats me like a child, and uncle Izu...he doesn't even talk!"

Mikoto couldn't help but giggle as she imagined the reactions of her family members hearing her youngest describe them. "Honey it'll be fine, you'll see."

With a pout and whine the young Uchiha gave up his fight and stomped his way into the car. He found his older brother, Itachi, waiting inside and already buckled up in the backseat. His long black hair was tied up in its usual ponytail, he was dressed in a pair of baggy gray sweatpants and a black hoody. His eyes were closed and a pair of earbuds were plugged into his ears, blasting music and blocking out any noise.

Sasuke grinned and hopped into the car, closing the door behind him and leaning over to tap on his brother's shoulder. He giggled when Itachi groaned groggily and moved away from him, mumbling softly under his breath.

"Nii-san!" He cried, shaking him gently. "Wake up, wake up!"

Itachi let out another groan, this one louder. He pulled an earbud out of his ear and turned over his shoulder to look at his younger brother. "What is it Sasuke?" He asked, managing a tired smile.

"You don't want to move either do you?!"

Onyx eyes glittered with sympathy as Itachi noticed just how upset his little brother was about all of this. He didn't really care all that much about the move simply because he didn't speak much and so he wasn't really leaving anyone behind. The only person that could be considered a friend to him was Izumi, but Itachi always knew that she had a crush on him so he tended to stay away from her. Not because he didn't like her, because he did just...not in that way and he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Sasuke on the other hand had made so many friends and now he had to say goodbye to them all. Itachi did find himself feeling sorry for his little brother, but at the same time he knew that Sasuke would make new friends. After all he was friendly and though he'd deny it til the day he died, he was super adorable too. People were just easily drawn to him, and honestly Itachi envied him some days. It took him weeks to make new friends.

With a sigh, he gave his little brother a feigned pout and ruffled his black hair. "No, not really but we don't have a choice. It'll be fun though Sasuke, I promise. You'll have new friends in no time."

The younger Uchiha's pout only grew and he crossed his arms before throwing himself back in his seat. He slumped and kept his dark eyes focused on the driver's seat in front of him. After a while his bottom lip began to tremble and Itachi swore he could see some tears welling in those big eyes.

"Sasuke-"

"Alright boys!" Mikoto exclaimed as she got into the car, closing the door behind her and buckling her seatbelt. "You ready to go and start our new life?"

Itachi gave her a half smile before faking an excited nod. "Oh, you bet." He mumbled sarcastically, pulling his hood up and returning his earbud back into his ear.

Not long after Fugaku, who looked just as worn and tired as his eldest son, climbed into the driver's seat. With a gruff sigh he turned to his wife, who gave him a wide smile and clasped his hand in her own. His expression brightened almost instantly and he returned her smile.

"Ready?" He asked, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it.

"Of course." She stated, her eyes bright with love and adoration. "This is the perfect move for us. The boys aren't that thrilled about it but...they'll see that this move is a good thing eventually. Now let's get going, we're burning daylight."

Fugaku chuckled, starting the car with a shake of the head. "Yes, ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

Fugaku watched with a smile as the movers took all his furniture into his family's new home. His wife and sons had gone out to get some dinner while he stayed behind to make sure all the furniture got in safely. To his immense delight, they were almost finished and he couldn't wait to get into the house and climb into his bed. This move had drained him completely and he just couldn't wait to get some sleep.

"Well, well, well..."A voice mused behind him, startling the other man so much that he jumped. "Look who finally decided to come back home."

The voice was so familiar, it brought back a million memories. With a smirk, Fugaku turned. His smirk turned into a smile at the sight of his brother Madara. He looked the same as he did the last time Fugaku had seen him a few years ago, only a bit more worn and aged.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

"Bullshit." Madara spat out. "You moved into a house not even five feet away from mine."

"I thought it would make you happy." Fugaku replied with a shrug and sheepish smile. "After all, you're always complaining about how we never see each other anymore. Have you called the rest of the calvary yet?"

"No, Izuna has no idea you're here but he will by tomorrow."

Fugaku nodded, looking over his oldest brother. He was the youngest out of three boys and they had all grown up in Konoha. It was a nice place to live, filled with all kinds of eccentric and interesting people. Though it was a city, it felt like more of a small town and like small towns, word tended to travel fast in Konoha. Fugaku wouldn't be all that surprised if the whole city knew he had returned by tomorrow.

His eyes soon drifted and found his brother's, whose eyes were still a startling black, which never ceased to amaze. Their true color was actually brown, but they were so dark you couldn't tell unless they were in the sun. His long black hair was braided over his shoulder, flowers woven into the dark strands. He wore a long red kimono and to Fugaku's immense surprise, his feet were bare!

"Brother, why are you barefoot?"

Madara shrugged, looking over his shoulder at his house. "Hashirama had just finished my braid when he announced that there was a moving truck outside, so naturally I came to see for myself. I must have forgotten my shoes."

Fugaku shook his head with a chuckle. "You haven't changed at all, you know that?"

"And neither have you, now where are my favorite nephews?! I've been dying to see them since you can never be bothered to let them come and visit me."

Fugaku held up his hands, immediately abstaining from the argument that was about to happen. "I've been home for five minutes...I am not going to argue with you Madara. That is your husband's job, and your nephews are with your sister-in-law getting dinner. They should be home soon."

Madara nodded stiffly before turning and starting to walk away. Fugaku frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his older brother walk away from him. "What no hug?!" He called after him teasingly.

The older Uchiha stopped dead in his tracks, turning over his shoulder with a smirk. "No, no hug for you but...it is good to see you home again. Give the kiddies and Mikoto my love, I'll come around again some time tomorrow to see everyone but it's goodbye for right now otouto."

Fugaku rolled his eyes at the nickname, but it warmed his heart to hear it. He never could realize how much he had missed his family until he returned to them. With a smile he looked on as his brother returned to his home. His husband, Hashirama, waited for him outside and ushered him inside before looking back to Fugaku and waving hello. He returned the gesture politely then returned to watching his movers take stuff into his house.

...............

Itachi sighed as he plopped down onto the living room couch, chuckling when Sasuke immediately bounded into his lap. He caught him with ease and lovingly pressed a few kisses to his cheeks.

"Did you get enough to eat?" He asked, running his fingers through the other's hair.

Sasuke nodded with a small grin, looking up at his older brother and gently gripping his ponytail. "You're hair is so long and pretty nii-san!"

"Thank you otouto..."

Itachi's voice trailed off as he felt a sudden gust of wind, a shiver running through him. Confused, he turned to see if his mother or father had opened a window. Oddly enough all of them were closed.

"That's weird...where did that come..."

His sentence fell apart as he turned around. To his immense surprise and confusion he found himself outside in a weird setting. He was sitting on a wooden staircase, his little brother's upper body sprawled over his lap. His big onyx eyes were glittering with elation and his body shook as he giggled heartily. When he noticed his older brother looking up at him, he cast him a toothy grin and booped his nose.

Itachi couldn't help but smile, and pulled him up and into his arms. He carried him into the house which didn't look at all familiar too him. Even though they had just moved, nothing about the house seemed right to him. It was old and wooden, not to mention all the furniture was gone. This wasn't their house...

_What the hell was going on?_

Sasuke whined a little, and shifted in his arms. "Nii-san...where are we going?" He asked with a soft yawn, knuckling his eyes.

Itachi gave him a reassuring smile, kissing his forehead. "Up to bed, because you're obviously very sleepy."

"No, I'm not!" The younger whined, yawning again.

"Thank you for proving my point." Itachi mused teasingly, cuddling him closer as he tried to navigate through the strange house.

Soon he found himself in the kitchen, where a familiar woman stood at the sink washing dishes. Relief flooded through the teen and he stepped closer to her. "Mom?" He called, smiling when she turned and he could see her face.

"Yes, honey?"

"Where are we?" He asked, turning to look at the weird house. "Sasuke and I were just on the couch and then we..."

For the third time that night, his voice failed him as he turned around and found himself in the kitchen of his new house. His mother was still there, but she was staring at him as if he had grown a third eye. Her dark eyes glittered with worry and soon she was at his side, taking Sasuke from him despite the little one's protests.

"What do you mean where are we? We're at home...Itachi, honey are you alright? You look a little pale." She asked as she rocked her youngest in her arms.

"I...but...how?" He murmured, looking around the kitchen.

"Itachi?" Mikoto called again, reaching up and draping his forehead with her hand. "Are you feeling okay honey? You're not coming down with something are you?"

The teen pulled away with a half hearted smile, nodding although he wasn't sure what the hell was going on. One minute he was outside and wandering around a strange old house and then the next he was...right back in his own home.

"N..no, I'm...I'm alright." He insisted with a shaky smile. "I'm going to go up to bed."

"Okay...goodnight honey." Mikoto stated, though she was still a bit worried for her son. As he turned and made his way upstairs she looked at Sasuke with a loving smile. "Alright you time for your bath and then it's bed time for you too."

Sasuke whined and crossed his arms with a pout. "But mommy-"

"Ah ah, no buts. It's already late and we have to get you enrolled in school tomorrow." She mused, carrying him towards the staircase.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi held his little brother close as the other slept peacefully. He was surprised by how early Sasuke had fallen asleep, it was only one thirty in the afternoon. Nevertheless, he cuddled his younger sibling and smiled when he snuggled closer to him unconsciously.

After getting them both enrolled in school, their mother had dropped them off at their godparents' for the day while she went out with their father. Sasuke had fallen asleep in the car on the way there and Itachi just didn't have the heart to wake him up. He was way too adorable and he would probably be a little frightened at the sight of his godparents, since he was incredibly shy and hadn't seen them since he was basically a newborn baby. His younger brother didn't do all that well with new or unfamiliar faces.

Their godmother, Kushina Namikaze, watched them with a wide smile on her face. Her green eyes were filled with adoration and focused on Sasuke's slumbering face.

"Oh, he's so cute..." She murmured, reaching over and stroking his cheek. "Just a sweet little angel..."

"He is a little cutie and he looks just like his mommy." Minato, their godfather, observed.

Itachi looked up to find the blonde man looking down at him with a bright smile, his blue eyes glittering with amazement. The Uchiha nearly jumped when the older man leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I remember when you were that small." He reminisced, gently petting the young teen's hair.

A light blush slowly crept onto Itachi's face and he looked away shyly, much to Minato's amusement. He sat next to the teen and reached out. "Can I hold him?"

"I..I don't know..he might wake up." Itachi mumbled, casting a worried look toward his younger sibling.

"That's alright, I think I can handle it. After all, I do have two kids of my own." Minato assured him with a wink.

Though he was still a bit skeptical, Itachi nodded and handed his little brother over to the blonde man as slowly and gently as he could. Sasuke whined and wiggled, clearly not liking all the movement suddenly going on. He stirred a couple times, but thankfully  he didn't wake up. Once he was in Minato's arms he shifted and wiggled until he was comfortable again and then returned to slumbering peacefully.

Minato smiled at the little bundle in his arms, running his hands over the small boy's back soothingly. His blue eyes found his wife's face and the couple shared a grin.

"He's just as big as Naruto." Kushina mused quietly, marveling at the slumbering child. She was so in awe of Sasuke that you would think that she didn't have children of her own. "Oh, Minato they'll probably be in class together at school! Hopefully they'll become really good friends just like Mikoto and I!"

Suddenly the redhead's emerald gaze was cast upon Itachi and she gave him a warm smile. "I know you haven't met Naruto yet, but I'm sure you remember Deidara. He's so excited to see you again, he's just missed his old best friend so much!"

Itachi smiled half heartedly, gently nodding at her words. He didn't want to be rude, but he was never best friends with Deidara and probably never would be. The only reason he even remembered their oldest son was because when they were kids the blonde menace was always bullying him. He didn't know what he had done to earn Deidara's scorn, but he had it and they couldn't stand each other. Itachi had a hard time believing that the other changed, even if it had been years since they last saw each other.

The oldest Uchiha opened his mouth to respond but was silenced with the door opened. All heads turned to the door and Itachi's heart immediately sunk in his chest.

_Speak of the devil..._

A familiar head of blonde hair bounded into the room, but they froze as soon as they noticed  the figures in the room. Blue gray eyes widened immensely and a mischievous grin broke out across his face and he stepped forward, eyes bright with an excitement that the eldest Uchiha couldn't help but find disturbing.

"Oh my god! Itachi Uchiha, is that you?" He marveled, gently closing the door behind him. "It's been years since I've seen you!"

Itachi forced himself to smile and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's uh...it's been quite a while."

Deidara walked over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace, much to the Uchiha's disbelief. Why the hell was he being so nice? Didn't he remember the torment that he used to make Itachi go through? Was he under some impression that because they hadn't seen each other in a few years that they were suddenly friends?

"How have you been?" The blonde inquired, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Deidara, honey could you try to be a little more quiet?" Kushina whispered, getting her son's attention. "This precious angel is trying to sleep."

Immediately, the blonde looked down and noticed the sleeping boy his father was holding. His gray blue eyes grew in surprise and he gasped softly before slowly creeping over to his father's side.

"Oh my gosh he is sooo cute!" He mused, lightly petting the other's hair before turning back to Itachi. "Is this your little brother?"

Itachi smiled a bit, eyes moving down to his sleeping brother. He did look pretty adorable all cuddled up and slumbering peacefully in their god father's arms. "Um... yeah, his name is Sasuke."

Deidara giggled before standing up straight and turning back to Itachi. "I wish Naruto was still that cute. Now he's just a real pain in the--"

"Deidara." Kushina replied, voice full of warning.

"Kidding!" The blonde mused with an almost nervous chuckle. "Hey Itachi, why don't you come with me and my friends? We're going out to dinner in about...well right now actually. I just came home to check in because my parents are paranoid about everything."

"We are not paranoid, we're just cautious." Minato insisted, giving his oldest a warning glare. 

" _Paranoooid~_." Deidara whispered in a sing songy voice before turning back to the older Uchiha. "Anyway you wanna come with Itachi?" 

"Oh, I don't know. I really don't think I should leave Sasuke alone...he's not really good with unfamiliar faces. He might get upset when he wakes up--"

"Aw would you relax honey, we can handle it!" Kushina insisted with a reassuring smile. "Go and have fun! Besides Naruto's babysitter will be here at any moment to drop him off, so when Sasuke does wake up he'll have someone his age to play with."

Before Itachi could protest further, Deidara had him by the arm and was pulling him out the door. "It's settled then! See you guys later!"

"Have fun you two!" Minato replied as loudly as he could without waking the child in his arms.

Itachi cast a fearful look at his godparents, but knew there was no point in arguing further so he let himself be dragged away. As he was led out of the house, he cast one more worried look at his little brother.

_Gods I hope he'll be okay..._


	4. Chapter 4

Kushina hummed softly as she prepared sandwiches for her son, husband and guest. Naruto hadn't arrived yet and now both her husband and Sasuke were asleep. Slowly, she looked up and spotted the two on the couch and a smile immediately made its way onto her face.

Minato was lying on the couch with Sasuke cuddled up into a tiny little ball on his chest. The very sight was enough to make the redhead want to squeal with delight, which she had already done while using one of the pillows to muffle her excited cries. She'd also taken dozens of pictures of the two on her phone...and even took the liberty of sending them to Mikoto and Fugaku.

"How anyone could be so cute I will just...I will never understand." She whispered as she finished preparing lunch.

The young mother didn't get even a single second to rest because just as she finished preparing the sandwiches, the door was thrown open. She jumped in surprise as a hyper blonde child with wide blue eyes immediately rushed inside.

Sasuke and Minato bolted awake, shocked and jolted. Sasuke rubbed his eyes with a small whine, probably fussy and annoyed that his peaceful slumber had suddenly been interrupted. Minato's first reaction was to try comfort the child in his arms, who curled up against him.

"MOMMY!" The perpetrator screamed, arms flailing around with elation.

Kushina sighed, wiping her hands on the bottom of her apron. She knew the peace wouldn't last...it never did, at least not when Naruto came around. As much as she loved her youngest son...he was quiet a loud and rumbustious child.

As he rushed towards her, she caught him with ease and held him against her chest. Thought her nature told another story, Naruto seemed to sense that there was something amiss with his mother. Gently, he tugged on her long red bangs with a fussy whine.

"Mommy? Mommy, what's wrong?" He asked innocently, his  excitement suddenly gone.

The young mother didn't even get a chance to respond, interrupted by a small little whine. Both turned to see Minato, who was trying his hardest to keep Sasuke calm. He gently held him close and rubbed his back, almost willing the Uchiha to fall asleep but Sasuke didn't seem to be tired anymore.

He knuckled his big eyes, stifling another yawn before looking up to observe his surroundings. His tired onyx orbs widened slightly when he realized that he wasn't in a place that he recognized and worst of all...

His big brother was nowhere to be found.

Dark eyes watered slightly and his cheeks flushed as he fought off a quiet sob. Minato, near panic, rocked the crying child gently, shushing him tenderly. He was surprised to see that Itachi's earlier predictions had been spot on. The teenager really knew his little brother.

"You're okay." He assured him, running his fingers through the other's dark hair. "Hey now...it's alright, you're okay."

Sasuke sniffled softly, looking up curiously to see just who comforting him. His heart nearly burst in his chest as looked up and saw what seemed to be an angel holding him. Tear filled dark eyes widened and his blush receded from parts of his face to settle in his cheeks. The man holding him was probably the handsomest man he'd ever laid eyes on.

Kind blue eyes and a heartwarmingly sweet smile. Medium length bangs of his long blonde hair fell downward, framing his face. In all his life, Sasuke had never seen a man so gorgeous.

Minato smiled when he noticed that Sasuke had stopped his crying and rubbed his back softly. "There, there." He cooed, leaning down to kiss the child's forehead. "Feeling better now?"

The kiss made the child in his arms blush even deeper and he quickly hid his face in the fabric of his shirt. Minato chuckled, pulling him up only to find the young boy hiding his face in the palm of his hands. "Hey now...no need to be shy." He cooed, gently trying to pry the little hands away.

"Is he alright?" Kushina asked from the kitchen, fixing her son's messy hair.

"Yeah he's alright, he just got a little shy all of a sudden." Minato assured her, still trying to bring the little guy out of his newly formed shell. After a few minutes of unsuccessful attempts he resorted to poking his sides, lightly tickling him.

Sasuke jerked and yelped as the older man poked his sides. Soon his yelps turned into giddy laughter and he pulled his hands away from his face to protect his sides from the assault instead.

"Ah, there he is!" Minato exclaimed happily.

"Oh, he is such a cutie." Kushina mused as she joined them in the living room, Naruto still in her arms. She sat down next to her husband and smiled at the young Uchiha, who shyly retreated back into Minato's shirt. "Aw, it's alright are you hungry sweetie?"

That seemed to peak Sasuke's interest and he looked up at her, eyes glittering with interest. Gently, he gave a slight little nod.

With a small giggle, the redhead sat her son down on the couch and stood up. "Well, luckily for you I made sandwiches while you were asleep. I'll just be right back."

As she made her way back into the kitchen, Naruto crawled closer to his father and the new face. He frowned slightly, wondering why he was getting all the attention from both his parents. Curiously, he reached out and poked the other's back.

Dark onyx eyes immediately moved to him and for a moment they just stared at each other. Naruto frowned at him and was quite surprised when the other frowned right back. Angrily, he stuck his tongue out and looked up at his father.

"Daddy, who is that?!" He asked with a whiny tone in his voice, pointing rather rudely at the boy in his father's lap.

Minato merely smiled at him and sat Sasuke down next to him. "Naruto, this is Sasuke. He's your god brother."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, who returned the glare. "But I already have a brother!" He whined. An older brother that he couldn't stand. Another sibling just sounded horrible, and he already didn't like the brat sitting next to him. "What about Deidara!?"

"He's still your older brother Naruto, now you just have two more." Minato explained, patting the other's blonde hair, which was identical to his own. "Isn't that great?"

Blue eyes widened and Naruto resisted the urge to groan and whine. _Two?!_ There was _another_ one besides this one?! Frustrated beyond all belief, he buried his face in his hands and whined softly. As if he didn't have it bad enough with just one sibling...now he had three to worry about.

As he complained to himself internally, his mother returned with a plate full of diced sandwiches. "Who's hungry?!" She mused as she walked over to the boys and offering the plate to them. Her smile slowly dimmed when she noticed Naruto's demeanor and she turned to Minato. "What happened to him?"

"He's not really adjusting to having more siblings." He explained with a sigh.

The redhead smiled sympathetically and reached out to pet her son's blonde hair. "Aw, it'll be alright honey. Here, I know you're hungry. You always are." She teased as she offered him a sandwich.

Naruto looked up and immediately accepted the offered sandwich and took a bite with a grin, his troubles immediately forgotten. "Thank you mommy!" He replied, voice muffled by the food in his mouth.

"You're welcome honey." She said before turning to Sasuke and offering one to him too. "Here you go sweetheart."

Sasuke gave her a shy glance before accepting one of the sandwiches and hesitantly taking a bite. His eyes widened a portion when he noticed just how good it tasted. It was almost better than the sandwiches his mother made, and he had never met anyone who cooked better than his mother.

Kushina giggled as Sasuke took another bite of his sandwich. "You like?"

He nodded softly, although he seemed more interested in eating than talking. He eagerly devoured the rest of the sandwich before his eyes moved back to the plate she was holding. He blushed softly, wanting to ask for another but not quite sure how.

She seemed to read his mind however, and pushed the plate farther towards him. "You can have another one sweetheart, go ahead and help yourself." She encouraged.

Her words seemed to do the trick, because Sasuke immediately reached out and took another sandwich. Minato watched the two little boys with a smile of his own before taking one himself.

"Well he really seems to like your cooking." He replied, threading his fingers through the Uchiha's dark hair.

"Of course he does." Kushina mused proudly, standing up straight. "I am the master at cooking, while you...well you just spoil the kiddies rotten."

"I do not!" Minato replied, a little hurt and offended by his wife's statement.

"Daddy can we get a dog?!" Naruto asked, reaching out grab another sandwich while throwing a pair of puppy dog eyes up at him. "Pleeeease?"

"Oh, of course we can!" He cooed, leaning down and giving his son an Eskimo kiss. "We'll get the cutest little puppy we can find, and you can even name him too. Sound good?"

Naruto giggled happily, nodding with elation. "I wanna name him Bolt!"

"Then you can name him Bolt." Minato mused, kiss the messy blonde hair so identical to his own.

The young Namikaze cheered at his father's approval, much to Minato's joy. As his son continued to celebrate the tiny victory, he looked back at his wife and blushed when she found one of her infamous _'I told you so because I'm always right'_ glances waiting for him. With a soft huff he crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"This doesn't prove anything." He stated.

"Yeah, okay." Gray blue eyes rolled and she chuckled softly. "Whatever you say."


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi fidgeted nervously as Deidara led him down the street. Apparently his friend Hidan only lived a few houses down from him. He was much more than nervous to meet his old nemesis' friends. What if they were mean to him just like Deidara was, or what if they were even worse than he was?!

"Hey Itachi are you okay?" Deidara asked, startling him out of his panicked thoughts.

The raven haired teen jumped slightly and looked at the blonde. "Um..yeah I'm alright I'm just uh--"

"Still worrying about your little brother huh?" The blonde assumed, smiling teasingly. "He'll be fine Itachi, my parents love kids and I've never met a kid that didn't love them right back. Sasuke will be fine."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. It's just that...well, I was wondering why you're being so nice to me. I mean when we were little you treated me like I was your worst enemy. I'm just curious as to what changed."

Deidara seemed to lose his smile instantaneously and fixed a horribly familiar glare upon the Uchiha. "You want the full truth? Nothing. Nothing has changed at all crow breath, I was only being nice to you because my parents would hound me if I wasn't. I was hoping that the news of your family moving back here was just a bad joke, but nope. You're back and you brought another miserable Uchiha nuisance with you."

Itachi felt his anger flare up and his fists balled at his sides. "Don't talk about my little brother busu."

The other's nostrils flared and his cheeks flushed a deep red. For a moment Itachi honestly thought he was going to punch him in the face, but instead he just flipped him off. "Eat shit. The only reason I'm bringing you along is because my friends insisted."

Itachi frowned. He knew that nothing had really changed. Once a rival, always a rival. As his uncle Madara would say but oddly enough...he fell in love and married his rival. Itachi highly doubted that he would follow in his uncle's footsteps.

All he knew was Deidara was still the exact same blonde jerk he was when they were little. "Why exactly do your friends want to meet me anyway?" He demanded. "They don't even know--"

"Yeah, it's baffling to me too but Konan said she's been getting some cool vibes for the past two days and she thinks you might be the cause of them." Harsh gray blue eyes looked Itachi up and down before rolling. "Though I highly doubt that."

With that, the blonde whirled around and kept walking. It took all of Itachi's willpower not to turn around and run back to the house, but that would do more harm than good. So with a small huff of breath he continued to follow after his reawakened rival. Now he really had a bad feeling about meeting the other's friends.

"Asshole..." He muttered, glaring daggers at the back of the blonde's head.

...................

Deidara led Itachi to a house down the street from his own. He led the Uchiha to the front door and just as the blonde was about to knock on the door, both noticed that the silver car parked in the driveway rocking back and forth. The two rivals shared a confused look before going to investigate.

Both peered into the windows and Itachi immediately regret doing so, pulling back with a shocked shout and covering his eyes.

His face turned a deep shade of red and he shook his head, trying to get the horrific image he was just exposed to out of his head. "Oh, my god are they--"

"Yeah, but it's no biggie." The blonde replied with an apathetic shrug as he pulled away from the car. "That's Kakuzu and Hidan, they're _**always**_ fucking." He glared down at the still shaking car and banged on the passenger seat window. "Hey you two! Knock it off in there!"

" _What the shit!?_ " A voice inside the car shouted before the door was kicked open, knocking Deidara back a little.

"Hidan would you please--"

"The hell is your problem Dei!?" A tall and skinny teen demanded as he climbed out of the car, still stark naked. He had pale skin, a sculpted body, white hair and a stunning pair of magenta colored eyes. "Kakuzu was poundin my cake!"

"Fucking hell Hidan, you're still naked!" Deidara replied, avoiding his eyes.

"Are you seriously surprised?" The other teen asked as he pulled on a pair of boxers and forced the other teen into a shirt. He had a rather strange appearance. He was shockingly talk with dark skin, green eyes and long dark brown hair. His body was thick with muscle but also covered with horrific scars, he even had a glasglow smile carved into his face. "You know Hidan has no shame whatsoever."

"Who gives a shit about all this, why the hell did you interrupt our hump session?!" Hidan demanded. "We don't cockblock you and Sasori!"

"Well sorry, but I wanted you guys to meet him!" Deidara retorted, jabbing a finger at Itachi.

Both turned to look at him, raising a brow. Hidan gave him a wide grin before rushing over to his side. Itachi nearly jumped at how quickly the white haired teen reached him and gasped when he took both his hands.

"Well, aren't you just a pretty little thing!" He squealed, twirling Itachi around before bring him back. "Who is this beauty Dei?"

"He's not a beauty, he's a menace." The blonde snapped furiously.

"Deidara!" Hidan exclaimed, glaring at the other teen and pulling Itachi into a tight and rather awkward hug. "What the hell has got your asshole on your titties?! Don't be such a fucking dick, he's totally beautiful!"

"It's um...it's fine." Itachi mumbled, lightly pushing the other back. "He's always been like that to me."

"Wait a minute." Kakuzu replied, stepping towards the new teen. "Are you the friend Deidara has been telling us about?"

"Well, I'm not his friend but yes I suppose I am." Itachi replied, raising a brow as Hidan started playing with his hair. "Nice to um...nice to meet you guys."

"Goodie, now we're all friends!" Deidara mused, rolling his eyes and heading for the house. "Is Konan here or were you guys too busy fucking in your car to even knock on the damn door?"

"Yes, she's in there but so is Pain so it's not like we were the only ones fucking!" Hidan snapped, raising a hand to flip the blonde off. "Jesus fucking Christ why are you so bitchy today?"

Hidan looked up at Itachi, who met his gaze with a soft blush. "You're hair is sooooo gorgeous, and your ass isn't bad either."

Itachi yelped in shock as the other gripped his ass, leaping backwards out of his arms and bumping into Kakuzu, who caught him with ease. The Uchiha was shocked at just how tall the other teen was, but as he marveled at him, Kakuzu glared at his boyfriend.

"Hidan. We talked about this." He stated harshly, rubbing his eyes with a frustrated sigh. "You can't just solicit anyone for a threesome, especially not someone we just met."

If Itachi's face wasn't red before, it sure as hell was now. Both hands came up to cover his reddened cheeks and he made an undignified squeak of embarrassment. A threesome!? He hadn't even had his first kiss yet or let alone thought about having sex!

"Well?!" Hidan exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "He's fucking gorgeous Kuzu, and clearly a virgin too!"

"H..hey!" Itachi shouted, clearly offended by the statement. _No matter how true it was..._

"We could totally make him ours!" Hidan replied, completely ignoring Itachi. "It would only take one fuck at best! Just one and after that he would be begging for--"

"Hidan enough!" Kakuzu nearly shouted, making both the smaller teens jump. "We don't even know him and I don't care how virgin of beautiful he is, we are not going to turn him into some sex toy."

Onyx eyes widened and Itachi never wanted to thank someone so much. He opened his mouth to speak, but another voice beat him to the punch.

"You guys enjoy your little hump sesh?"

All three turned to see a teen even taller than Kakuzu standing in the doorway. Not only was he tall but he was stacked with muscle and half naked. A pair of black boxers clung low on his hips and he was glistening with sweat. He had pale skin with a freakishly blue hue, golden yellow eyes and weird scars on the sides of his face that looked like gills. His teeth were also unnaturally sharp.

"Always do." Hidan replied happily, almost beaming with satisfaction. With a sly grin, he shot a teasing look at him. "You enjoy your jerk off?" 

His sky remark was immediately greeted by a middle finger. "Bite me Hidan. You guys gonna come in or what?" He teased, raising a brow.

With a roll of the eyes and a sigh Kakuzu walked into the house, Hidan following close behind him. Itachi followed after the couple, but didn't make it far into the house. As soon as he stepped into the house a hand gripped his arm, he turned and found a smug grin waiting for him.

"Who's the cutie?" He asked, looking Itachi up and down.

The raven haired teen once again felt his cheeks heat up and he avoided eye contact, keeping his gaze on the ground. He hadn't felt this shy since his mom dropped him off at school for his first day of kindergarten.

Itachi turned when he heard a familiar groan of annoyance, turning to see Deidara sitting in the living room. His eyes were lowered and his arms crossed. Itachi knew that the blonde was beginning to regret bringing him along, and his lips curled in a small smile. Served the asshole right.

"For crying out loud, his name is--"

"Itachi." He finished, looking up at the guy holding his hand. "My name is Itachi."

A brow rose on the other's face and his smug smile melted into a grin. "Nice." He replied, bringing Itachi's hand to his lips and kissing it. "I'm Kisame."

"Yay, you're getting all the attention you've ever wanted!" Deidara teased coldly. "Happy now?"

"Okay, seriously Dei what the hell is your problem?" Hidan demanded. "Why the fuck are you being so mean to him?"

"Because I don't like the bastard!"

"You were the one who asked me to come with you!" Itachi snapped, sick of the blonde's attitude. "If I had known you were gonna be such a jackass then I would have stayed at your house!"

"Hey, take it down a few notches." A feminine voice urged.

Itachi turned to see a girl making her way out of the kitchen, a bowl of orange slices in hand. She was rather short and beautiful, with shoulder length purple hair and pretty amber eyes. Itachi couldn't help but notice that she wore nothing but an oversized t-shirt that he assumed wasn't hers and her hair was a tangled mess.

Her blank expression brightened with intrigue at the sight of Itachi, and she smiled. "Well...you must be Deidara's friend." She observed as she approached him. "Hi, I'm Konan."

"I'm not his friend, but it is nice to meet you. I'm--"

"Itachi, yes I've heard quite a lot about you already. Welcome to Konoha, I hope you like it here."

"Thanks. It's been pretty nice so far...and hopefully it stays that way. So...Deidara told me that you--"

"Wanted to meet you because lately I've been getting a lot of weird feelings and I'm not quite sure what they mean? Yes, that's exactly why I wanted him to bring you. These vibes started up as soon as your family moved here, and I don't believe in coincidences. I think you may be connected to it but I could be wrong."

"You're most likely wrong." Deidara chimed in, eyes locked on his phone. "I can assure you right now that there is absolutely nothing special about him."

Konan ignored him and took Itachi's hands, looking over his palms. "Ignore him." She whispered, meeting the Uchiha's dark eyes. "He's just a tad angry because his boyfriend Sasori went to an art gallery without him."

Itachi smiled and nodded, though his smile didn't last long. "Well, thanks but I think he just doesn't like me. He's been this way with me since we were kids."

"Hm, unfortunate. You seem so nice, and you have a pretty calming aura too. I think you're going to fit in with us just great."

The Uchiha blushed and met her eyes. "You...you want me to hang out with you guys?"

"I know I'd love to have you around more often!" Hidan leered, winking at Itachi and chuckling when his blush deepened.

"Me too." Kisame agreed.

"I..I..well, thank you..I'm very flattered." Itachi replied softly, meeting Kisame's gaze but immediately breaking it shyly. The larger teen seemed to be pretty enamored with him and he didn't know why, but he wasn't exactly complaining either.

"Come with me." Konan urged, tugging him towards the back room. "I want to read your palms if you don't mind, and I can't do it with everyone's auras around me. It's too distracting."

Itachi nodded softly and followed after her, smiling at Hidan as he waved them off. He turned as Konan pushed a door at the end of the hall open, revealing a dark purple room. It was neat and clean, save for the messy bed which was currently housing a sleeping teen with red hair and multiple piercings on his face.

Gently the purple haired teen let go of his hands and crept over to the bed. With a smile, she loomed over him for a few moments before pecking him softly on the lips with her own. He made a soft grumble and his eyes opened, revealing their lavender color. Konan giggled as his fingers thread through her hair, gently bringing her closer to him and deepening their innocent kiss.

"Yahiko...honey, I would love to go a second round with you but I can't right now. We have company." She whispered, breaking their kiss and turning to Itachi.

The redhead's purple gaze followed hers and widened upon seeing the Raven haired teen in the doorway. His surprise soon departed and his eyes lowered with a low groan, his head shaking. "You're kicking me out to do another one of your palm readings aren't you?" He asked, glaring at her.

"Possibly."

"Ugh, fine." He said, kicking the covers away and standing up.

Itachi's face flushed as he noticed that the other teen was stark naked under the covers and he quickly averted his eyes.

"Love you." Konan replied, pecking her boyfriend on the lips as he got dressed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just tell me when you're done so I can sleep and not put up with our friends and their bullshit." He replied, buttoning up his pants before heading for the door.

"I will." Konan called, waving after him as he shut the door. Once he was gone, she sat on the bed and turned to Itachi, patting the space beside her with a slight grin. "Alright, come here love and I'll see if my earlier predictions about you were right."

Though he was pretty sure that the bed was currently sex stained, the Uchiha joined her. Immediately she took both of his hands and looked over them intently, filling Itachi with curiosity. What was she even looking for?

"So...what are you exactly?" He asked before he could bite it back.

A brow rose on the girl's face and she looked up at him. "Uh...excuse me?"

"Sorry, sorry, that didn't come out right! I meant how can you...do what you do? How can you read palms and make predictions, all that good stuff."

A sweet smile spread over her face and she giggled as she looked over his right hand. "My parents were gypsies." She explained, turning her gaze to his left hand. My mother had the gift of empathy and my father was a psychic. I don't really know how to explain my gift...I just get really weird feelings and sometimes I even hear voice, but I'm not crazy I promise."

Itachi nodded, although he couldn't help but notice that she spoke of her parents in the past tense. He decided it was better not to ask and simply watched as she inspected his hands. He'd never been one to believe in the supernatural but he had to admit, Konan seemed to be pretty legit.

"How interesting..." She suddenly breathed out, looking up at him with a smile.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

With a smile the teen looked up at him. "It would seem you have a gift too."


	6. Chapter 6

Mikoto smiled as she and her husband ascended the steps to Minato and Kushina's house. They had had such a nice evening together and she was saddened that it couldn't continue, but they did have kids to tend to.

"That was such a lovely evening." She replied, looking at Fugaku with a soft sigh. "It seems like we never have any alone time together..."

He shrugged, patting her hand. "Well life changes when you have children, and we have two but I wouldn't worry about it too much. Itachi is more than responsible enough to care for both himself and Sasuke, so I'm sure we'll have time for another date night soon babe."

Mikoto blushed and raised an eyebrow. Was she hearing things or did he just...? "Did you just call me _babe?"_ She asked with a bubbly smile. Fugaku simply winked at her, smiling when she giggled and clung a bit closer to him.

The couple knocked on the door, which was pulled open moments later, revealing her best friend Kushina. The redhead giggled at them and moved out of the doorway, her arm outstretched.

"Ah, so you two lovebirds finally made it back!" She mused, ushering them inside. "Come in, come in! The boys are upstairs playing in Naruto's--"

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Sasuke shouted, cutting off Kushina as he rushed down the steps. He practically leapt at his parents, laughing happily when his father caught him with ease and brought him up and into a hug. The young Uchiha clung to closely to his father, nuzzling him and getting a nose full of the cologne he was wearing. He practically beamed when his father placed a kiss on his forehead.

"He took a while coming out of his shell, but he warmed up to us pretty quickly." Kushina replied, gently pinching the young Uchiha's cheeks. "He and Naruto had a lot of fun today, although I'm sure they were more preoccupied with outdoing each other than having fun. These childhood rivalries...they start so early nowadays."

"Did you have fun today sweetheart?" Mikoto cooed at her son, easing him away from his father and into her arms.

"Uh huh! Naruto shared his toys with me and even let me play his video games!" He cried, making sure to leave out a few details. Such as how he had to fight the blonde several times to play with his toys and video games. "I really missed nii-san though..."

Both Fugaku and Mikoto frowned at that statement, giving each other a confused look before turning back to their youngest son.

"What do you mean you missed him?" Mikoto asked, looking up at Kushina. "He's not here?"

"No, he went with Deidara's to a friend's house." Minato explained as he walked up to the couple. "Don't worry, they're fine. Hidan's house is only a few houses down from ours. The two of them should be back soon."

"Well, we don't want to hold them up." Kushina replied with a light frown. "I'll call them right now and tell them to head back."

............

"What do you mean I have a gift?" Itachi asked with wide eyes.

Konan smiled at him, squeezing his hand gently. "Well, your palms tell me that you're a psychic too but...a different kind of psychic."

"B..but that's _impossible!_ I've never had so much as one..." His voice trailed off as he remembered the incident in the kitchen. Would something like that count as a psychic vision?

"Itachi?" Konan called, snapping her fingers. "What's wrong?"

"No...no that can't be right, I'm not a--"

"Hey!" Deidara called, kicking the door open. "C'mon bird brains, we gotta go. Your parents are at my house and they're ready to leave."

"B..but I--"

"Relax Itachi...look we're having a pool party tomorrow at my house...you should come and we'll finish this then okay?"

The raven gave her an uncertain glance but didn't even get a chance to reply. Before he could even open his mouth to offer an answer, Deidara grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hauled him up. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on my mom sounded urgent, we need to go before all of them panic."

"Okay, okay!" Itachi replied, following after the blonde. "Thanks Konan, I'll see you tomorrow!"

The purple haired girl merely smiled and waved the two of them off. "See you then!"

The two of them made it to the living room, but didn't even get close to the door before Hidan was whining at them. "Hey!" He called, hopping up from his seat on Kakuzu's lap. "Where are you going?"

"We gotta go Hidan." Deidara explained quickly. "His parents are back at my house waiting on us."

"Aw that's too bad...can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" The white haired teen mused, eyes focused on Itachi who's face flushed beet red.

"Hidan." Kakuzu replied warningly, casting a glare at his boyfriend.

"Kidding!"

"Don't worry you'll be seeing more of him tomorrow. Konan invited him to the pool party." Deidara replied with a scowl, casting a glare at his childhood rival.

"Ooooooooh, I can't wait! You probably look sexy as hell in a swimsuit...or y'know just a see through t-shirt is fine too." Hidan mused, casting Itachi a seductive smile that didn't last very long. Soon after his last comment, a hand reached up and smacked him upside the head so hard he nearly lost his footing.

"OI!" He shouted, turning to the culprit which was none other than his own boyfriend. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR KAKUZU, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!"

"Stop hitting on him you idiot, you're making him uncomfortable and I told you already about soliciting threesomes!" The other nearly shouting back, returning the glare shot at him by his boyfriend.

"I WASN'T SOLICITING ANYTHING YOU FUCKER! EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO COMPLIMENT HIM ON HIS GOOD LOOKS!"

"You're not excused."

As the two continued bickering, Deidara rolled his eyes and tugged Itachi towards the door. "C'mon, we gotta--"

"What, I don't get a goodbye?" Kisame mused, causing both of their heads to turn back towards the living room.

The tall teen rose from his seat on the love seat and approached the two. He flashed a grin down at Itachi before taking his hand and kissing his knuckles, making the Uchiha weak in the knees. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered with a wink.

Itachi shyly looked away. He wasn't used to all this attention...especially not the kind Hidan and Kisame were giving him. It was strange in both a good and bad way. He nodded as he stared the ground, too flustered to even look up at the other. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could open his mouth to offer up a response, Deidara was rushing him out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Come on bird brains we have to go!"

..............

"There you two are!" Kushina cried as the front door was unlocked and Deidara and Itachi strolled inside.

"Sorry we're so late mom." Deidara replied, rubbing his head nervously. "My friends were just a tad bit too interested in Itachi."

"Well, that's good right? Did you have fun sweetheart?" The redhead asked, giving Itachi a smile so sweet he swore it could have rot his mouth.

"Yes I did. It was really fun I'm glad I went." The Uchiha answered.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Your parents are waiting for you in the--"

"NII-SAN!" Sasuke practically screamed as he bolted towards his older brother, arms outstretched to hug him.

Itachi caught him with ease, having perfected the art of catching the young boy whenever he threw himself at him. Sasuke immediately threw his arms around his neck, nuzzling him lovingly.

"Anikiiiiiii, I missed yooooooooou." He whined, looking up at his brother with big eyes.

"Awwww, I missed you too otouto." Itachi cooed, giving him a soft Eskimo kiss and giggling when he laughed happily. "Did you have fun today as well?"

"Uh huh! I played with the dobe and auntie Kushina made us yummy sandwiches!"

"Dobe?" Itachi repeated with a frown. "Who's--"

"OI, I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" A young blonde boy that Itachi could only assume was Naruto growled as he raced up to the two siblings. He blinked at the sight of Itachi but Sasuke seemed to interest him more.

Itachi couldn't help the triumphant grin that spread across his face. The two of them probably didn't know it yet, but they were going to be the best of friends. Childhood rivalries tended to turn into friendships pretty quickly, at least that's what happened between their uncle Madara and Hashirama. Even their mother and aunt were once rivals.

Told you you'd make friends quickly. Itachi bragged to himself, releasing Sasuke so he could go and argue with Naruto.

"Naruto, inside voices please." Minato replied gently as he followed after his youngest, Mikoto and Fugaku not far behind.

"There you are." Mikoto mused, walking to her oldest son and kissing his forehead.

"Sorry mom, I guess we lost track of time over there."

"Oh, it's fine honey. We weren't worried just curious as to where you went." Her eyes trailed from Itachi's to Deidara's and she smiled at him. "And just look at how big you've gotten."

Deidara returned the smiled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Y..yeah, it's been a while auntie Mikoto."

With a giggle the Uchiha matriarch spread her arms. "Well? Don't I get hug?"

The blonde wasted no time rushing into Mikoto's arms, burying his face in the crevice of her neck. As she giggled and lightly pat his back he smiled warmly and nuzzled her. Deidara had always had a soft spot for the sweet woman. He adored her when he was a child and now that she was standing in front of him once again he found his adoration rapidly coming back.

"I missed you." He murmured.

Mikoto squeezed him, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Aw, I missed you too sweetie." She replied, touched at his words. She pulled away to lightly pinch at his cheeks with a little chuckle. "Oh, you're so grown up now...I almost can't believe it. Did your friends enjoy meeting Itachi?"

"Oh yeah it was really great!" The blonde mused with a huge smile that Itachi knew was fake. It sickened him how Deidara could just play people like that. "They liked him so much they want him to come to our pool party tomorrow. Can he come? He can even bring Sasuke cause Naruto has to come with me anyway."

"Oh well that sounds fine with me." Mikoto confirmed before turning to her husband. "Fugaku?"

"Hm?" He grumbled, his eyes looking down and focusing on his phone. His wife rolled her eyes and giggled. He looked up when she didn't answer him, a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, I'll fill you in on the way home." She mused, looking at her two sons. "Come on boys!"

Sasuke immediately hopped away from Naruto and ran up to his father, tugging at his pants leg in an effort to get him to pick him up. Fugaku obliged him and bent down to scoop him up, not surprised when a yawn torn from Sasuke's throat. His sudden energy vanished and he collapsed against his father's shoulder, reaching up to knuckle his eyes.

"Sasuke? You're not going to say goodbye to your friend?" He asked, nudging his son gently with his shoulder.

With another yawn the boy sat up straight and turned to Naruto, waving him goodbye before collapsing once again. His eyes slowly fluttered closed and he sighed softly, smiling when he felt his father's fingers running through his hair.

Mikoto smiled at Minato and Kushina, who of course smiled back. "Well, I suppose we'll be seeing you guys tomorrow. Thank you for watching the boys."

Kushina waved her words away before approaching her and enveloping her in a tight hug. "Oh, it was no trouble at all. I'm just glad we were able to see them again. I've really missed you all. You guys drive safe okay?"

"Of course."

............

Itachi sighed as he stepped into his home, watching as his father carried Sasuke up to his room. His mother was in the kitchen putting the leftovers from her "date night" as she was calling it in the fridge. With a small smile, he moved to go up the steps but paused when he felt a presence behind him.

He turned and gasped when he saw himself, but a younger version of him, couldn't be any older than seven or eight. He sat criss crossed on the ground an elated smile, tiny hands clapping.

"Good! That's good Sasuke, you're almost there!" He cheered.

Itachi moved forward to get a closer look and his heart swelled when he noticed a tiny baby Sasuke crawling towards him. The infant had a toothless grin on his face, giggling more and more the closer he got to his big brother. He squealed when he finally reached him, using his tiny hands to crawl up into Itachi's lap.

"You did it!" The older Uchiha exclaimed happy, pulling the babe into a gentle hug and giggling when Sasuke immediately grabbed his hair. "Good job otouto!"

The infant squealed with joy and gave his brother's hair a gentle tug. Itachi smiled but the scene didn't last very long. A hand clasped his shoulder, pulling him out of the trance he didn't even know he was in. He turned to see who the hand belonged to and found himself looking up at his father, who were a worried expression.

"Itachi? Are you alright?" He asked, lightly squeezing his shoulder.

"I..I um...I was just..." His voice trailed off and he looked away. What would he even tell his father? That he watched some weird hallucination of him and his younger brother when they were younger? His dad would think he was crazy. "N..nothing. It's not important."

Fugaku raised a brow. He knew Itachi was hiding something, but decided not to question him. "Well, come on up to bed, it's been a long day."

Itachi nodded quickly and allowed his dad to tug him towards the staircase, resisting the urge to turn around in search of the younger version of him and his little brother.

_Maybe Konan had been right after all..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone tumblr complained that I made Fugaku a little too sweet in this story and honestly I don't think I did. He was super stressed about the village and the coup which is what I think led him to be so strict and neglectful. But he doesn't have that problem in my story so I'm gonna make him as sweet and adorable with his kids as I possibly can :3 
> 
> (Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!)


	7. Chapter 7

"Awwwwww, who's the little cutie?!" Hidan mused as Itachi carried Sasuke inside.

"Oh, he's just adorable!" Konan cooed, waving hello at Sasuke, who shyly hid his face in his brother's shoulder. "Awww, poor baby is shy."

"Not for long." Itachi replied, pressing two fingers to his brother's forehead and nudging him gently to get his attention. "Sasuke...look who's here."

The young Uchiha looked up at him with curious eyes, following the finger that he pointed with. His dark eyes immediately lit up at the sight of a familiar blonde haired boy. He smiled when Naruto grinned at him and rushed over to meet him. Sasuke practically leapt out of his brother's arms so he could jump into his friend's instead and they immediately became entranced with one another.

"Cuuuuute!" Hidan cooed, watching the two play and laugh.

"So..." A familiar voice called, gaining everyone's attention.

Kisame stood at the end of the hall, wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue swim trunks that hung low on his hips. Kakuzu stood close behind him, face flushed pink and tanned skin glistening lightly with sweat. They both looked a little...worn and exhausted, like they had just run a mile and did five hundred pull ups right afterwards. He also couldn't help but notice that they held hands and their fingers were intertwined...

"We ready to get this party started or what?" Kisame asked with a grin, pulling Kakuzu along as he headed towards the back door.

"WHOO PARTY TIME!" Hidan shouted as he followed after, immediately attaching himself to Kakuzu like he was a magnet.

As everyone filed out the back door, Konan walked up to Itachi with a smile. "So...you want to get this over with now or wait until after the party?"

The Uchiha opened his mouth to offer a response but stopped when he saw Sasuke rush out the door with Naruto in tow. A jolt of panic went through him and he turned to see Deidara heading out after them.

"Deidara, can you please keep a close eye on Sasuke!" Itachi called as he watched the two young boys rush outside. "He still can't swim very well yet so make sure he doesn't go in the deep end by himself and help him put his floaties on--"

"Yeah, yeah! I got it!" The blonde insisted, waving a hand at him.

The raven haired teen sighed in relief and offered a sheepish smile. "Why not just get it out of the way now? That leaves more room for partying."

Konan's smile grew and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "True that. Alright, follow me."

She led him to what Itachi assumed was her bedroom. The walls were the same shade of purple as her hair and there were numerous band and magic posters scattered around. Her bed was enourmous, taking up nearly a quarter of the room and a long dresser stood opposite of it. The closet had a door of stringed beads, something the Uchiha had only seen in old eighties movies and a mirror stood next to the door.

"Wow, nice room." He replied as she led him over to the bed.

"Thank you. Took years to get all this stuff, now...let's get it on with this."

She walked over to the bed and sat down, patting the spot next to her. Itachi followed after and sat beside her, smiling when she immediately took his hands and gave them a light squeeze.

"Alright, so last time...I discovered that you were some type of psychic. Have you had any visions since the time we saw each other?"

Itachi's mind immediately trailed to the previous night when he saw the younger version of himself with baby Sasuke. "Uh, y..yeah actually. Last night when I got home I saw...I saw myself and my little brother only we were much younger. I was like six and he was a baby."

A frown graced the other teen's lips and she looked over his hands once more before looking up at him with troubled eyes. "Hm...well, I'm sorry to tell you that my earlier predictions were false." Konan replied, looking up from his hands.

Itachi frowned, a brow raising on his face. "I'm sorry, I don't understand--"

"You're not a psychic. These visions you are having are not of the past or the future. They're more like...memories."

"Memories? But...it's not as simple as me just remembering things. This is different. This is...it's a whole lot different. Not only do I see myself as a young child with my little brother but...my surroundings change too. The first time it happened--"

"You're right, you're completely right. They aren't just memories but they are still memories all the same. The only difference is they're memories from a past life of yours. That's why they're so strong. You're remembering moments that were precious to you from years ago."

Now the Uchiha was completely lost. Past lives and reincarnation? All of those buddhist and hindu ideals were real? "I...what?" Was all he could manage to stutter out, trying to wrap his head around her explanation.

"When people die they spend a few years in the afterlife but no one stays there forever. Eventually our souls are sent back to Earth and we live out new lives and the cycle repeats itself over and over again. This is not the first time you and I have walked this Earth and it won't be the last and sometimes, though it is rare, a few people will be able to remember moments from their past lives. I was under the impression that these manifestations usually happen during young childhood but I guess that's not the case anymore."

Itachi looked at the ground, stupefied at the brand new information Konan gave him. "Well...that's interesting I suppose."

"Don't worry, they don't stay forever. These memories go away in time. From the cases I've seen, children usually stop remembering their past lives when they reach their adolescent years...maybe yours will go away when you reach adult hood. We can't really be sure but they won't be here forever."

The raven haired teen nodded though his face still looked troubled. Konan gave him a sympathetic glance and stood up, smiling down at him and outstretching her hand. "Come on, I think we need to focus on more bright and entertaining things. Why don't we go join the party outside. We wouldn't want those knuckleheads to have too much fun without us now would we?"

Itachi smiled and accepted her hand, allowing her to pull him up. "No, of course not."

................

"Why is it that every time I come around here my boys are gone?"

Fugaku rolled his eyes and looked up at his eldest brother. "Madara, you came here once. Relax they went to a pool party, they'll be back later today. Stay for dinner if you want to see them so badly. It's not like you live across town or anything, your house is not even five minutes away."

"I know where my house is thank you." The other replied, his irritation obvious. He huffed and crossed his arms, plopping down on the couch beside his brother. "Fine. Hashirama and I will stay...speaking of which where is my husband anyway and your wife?"

"Outside. Hashirama said something about gardening and Mikoto lost her mind over it. I think he's teaching her how to grow her own fruit."

Madara scoffed. "Not now he isn't. Autumn is already here she can't grow anything now."

"Maybe he's giving her tips then. I don't know Madara he's your husband."

"And she's your wife."

"All these years and you are still so irritating."

"Well, that must run in our blood because you are no better than I am. Don't you do anything other than sit, sulk and read your stupid books?"

Fugaku took a deep breath, resisting the very strong urge to throw the hardcover book in his hands at his brother's smug face. Madara always was an expert on pushing his buttons, luckily for him his wife and brother-in-law returned before he lost his temper.

"Oh, I just cannot thank you enough Hashirama! I've always wanted to try and grow my own fruits and vegetables!" Mikoto mused as she closed the door behind him and escorted him into the living room where Fugaku and Madara sat.

"It's no trouble really. Don't hesitate to come to me for help. Once spring comes back it'll be the perfect time to start your garden."

Madara stood and welcomed his husband back into the house with a chaste kiss. "Teaching our dear Miko some of your gardening tricks eh? Well, you should count yourself lucky sweetheart." He replied, turning and smiling at his sister-in-law. "My husband grows the best produce in Konoha. You'll be a wonderful apprentice, I'm sure."

"Well, thank you Madara. I'm glad you think so." Mikoto replied, rounding the couch and plopping into her husband's lap. Fugaku grunted but offer no other protest, even wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her steady against him.

Just as Hashirama and Madara were moving to get comfortable, the doorbell rang. Everyone shared a confused glance before Madara shrugged and went to answer the door, Hashirama following closely behind him. The couple shared a look before the Uchiha unlocked the door and pulled it open. Almost immediately a grin spread across his face and his hands found their way to his hips.

"Well, look who it is."

................

Itachi watched his feet move back and forth in the crystal clear water. His mind was still reeling from what Konan had told him despite all the fun and activities going on around him. Sasuke and Naruto were just a few feet away, splashing each other happily as they floated around in the shallow end of the pool. Deidara was sitting on the opposite side of the pool sunbathing. Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan and Pein were in the middle of a volleyball came in the center of the water and Konan was sitting next to him, laughing as she watched them play.

"Hey...you alright?" The purple haired teen asked, leaning over and nudging him gently. "You've been spacing out since we came out here."

Itachi gave her a light and shaky smile. "Yeah...sorry, it's just...it's a lot to process y'know?"

"I understand completely." She replied, reaching over and covering his hand with her own. "It's alright...everything will be okay. You'll see."

He nodded and turned to the volleyball game just in time to see Kisame and Kakuzu score another point. He couldn't help the smile that curled his lips as the larger of the two gave a victorious shout and threw his hands up in celebration. 

"And that makes twenty to fourteen! Give up yet?!" He teased.

"You know what? Yeah, yeah I do." Pein groaned as he swam to the edge and climbed out.   
"Trying to beat you two at this is completely hopeless."

"Oh, come ooooooooon Pein! One more round!" Hidan whined, swimming after him in the hopes of coaxing him back into the game.

"Nope. I'm going inside and taking a shower. The chlorine is starting to bother me and I'm starting to prune. You guys have fun." The redhead replied as he grabbed his towel and heading back into the house without so much as a second glance in his friend's direction.

"You know he's right. I think I'm going to head inside too." Kakuzu replied, heading for the edge. "I'm starting to get hungry and this game was old after the first ten points honestly."

"What do you mean, you were winning the whole time! If anyone was tired of the game it was Pein and me but you're right nonetheless. Besides, I could eat too. _Kuzuuuuuu,_ wait for me!" Hidan cooed as he hopped out of the water and followed after him, nearly latching onto his arm.

As they made their way into the house, Sasuke swam up to his brother and grinned up at him. He poked his knee gently and placed his head on his thigh. "Itachi." He mused in a sing songy voice. 

"Hi, Sasuke...are you ready to get out too?" Itachi asked, running a hand over his younger brother's soaking wet hair. 

Sasuke practically leapt into his arms and the older Uchiha quickly caught him and placed him on the ground beside him. Just as Itachi was about to stand up and get out he noticed Naruto looking up at him with his hands outstretched expectantly. With a giggle Itachi scooped him up and placed him beside Sasuke before climbing out himself. 

"Alright, take your floaties off and put them by the door before you go inside. I'll draw the two of you a bath later okay?"

"Kay!" They both exclaimed before quickly shedding their swim gear off, almost as if it were a race.

"You're a real mom you know that?"

The Uchiha jumped and turned to see Kisame smiling down at him. He smiled shyly, cursing internally as his cheeks flushed red. He reached up and nervously tucked a stray hair behind his ear. "Oh, I..I wouldn't say that...I'm just used to taking care of Sasuke cause...well he is my little brother."

"Hn...well, he certainly is lucky to have you for a brother."

Itachi smiled wider and watched as the taller teen made his way back into the house, Konan following after him and ushering the two young boys in with her. He was about to go in after them when he realized that Deidara was still outside.  He turned to see him still lying on his towel by the pool, eyes closed and headphones plugged into his ears. Part of him wanted to just leave him to bake in the sun but he knew that wouldn't be right...even if Deidara was a pain in his ass.

He walked over to the blonde but stopped when he heard a chuckle behind him. Itachi debated whether or not he wanted to turn around and see what would greet him but despite the voice screaming at him not to he did. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the sight of...

 _"Deidara?"_ He murmured. But...but that wasn't possible! He was just lying on the ground in front of him not even five seconds ago!

Itachi turned to see that he wasn't crazy but...Deidara was no longer there. The pool wasn't even there! Instead there was a lake and nothing but grassy fields and trees surrounding him. The sky was dark with night with stars twinkling and the moon hanging bright.

 _"What the **hell** is going on!?"_ He cried, turning back to the other Deidara who was grinning at him like a madman. 

He wore a strange cloak. It was black with red clouds outlined with white. His hair was pulled halfway up in a high ponytail and his right eye was covered by some sort of scope. He held a weird little bug sculpture in his right hand which wad made of what Itachi assumed to be clay but the worst part... His left hand...had a _mouth!_ Right in the center of his palm! Just grinning and licking its lips almost hungrily. Itachi never wanted to vomit so badly in his life. 

"Art..." the other began, tossing the clay bug at Itachi. **_"IS AN EXPLOSION!"_**

He made some sort of weird hand symbol and without warning the bug exploded! Onyx eyes widened and the force knocked Itachi back several feet, knocking him unconscious and throwing him into the river's roaring waters.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long but I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Holy shit! Hey! Hey!"

Itachi stirred and shifted at the sound of the voice calling to him. It sounded a little too closer for comfort and echoed in his ears. No matter how hard the voice called he couldn't manage to wake himself. His body felt numb and his head ached with pain that made his entire body throb along with it. All he wanted to do was lie there and--

_SMACK!_

The Uchiha bolted up as a hand slapped him across the face so hard his head jerked to the side. He gasped and was caught in a sudden coughing fit, turning and hacking up pool water. He gasped and panted, looking around in a hazy daze.

"Oh gross..."

He turned at the source of the voice and nearly screamed when he saw Deidara glaring down at him. He scrambled backwards so he quickly he nearly fell headfirst back into the water. A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward but he snatched it away, falling backwards and crawling backwards.

 ** _"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_** He yelled, his voice obviously panicked.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Deidara shouted back furiously. "I'm trying to help you you psycho!"

Itachi scrambled to his feet and rushed to get away from the blonde, nearly bulldozing right through Konan. She caught him although he pushed her a few feet backwards and nearly knocked her off her feet. She firmly held him steady, amber eyes wide with shock at how violently he was shaking.

"Hey. Hey...it's alright Itachi, It's alright. What happened, what's wrong?" She asked, pulling him closer and gently stroking his wet hair. "Did you...have another--"

"He...he was trying to kill me." Itachi muttered, looking at Konan with wild eyes.

"Who? Who was trying to kill you?"

Haunted onyx eyes moved to the blonde before going back to Konan. "D..Deidara. It was... Deidara."

"What? Itachi, no--"

"No! No, Konan it was him! It was him but it...it wasn't...we were somewhere else and he...he had this clay bug and his hands they had mouths a..and--"

"Itachi." Konan stated firmly, reaching up and gripping his face in her hands. "Honey, listen to me. It was just a memory...you aren't there anymore. You're back. You're here in the present with us. Okay? It's over. The memory is gone."

He looked in her eyes and nodded slowly, releasing a shaky breath when she pulled him into a soft hug. He held onto her like a lifeline almost as if he was scared that if he let go the memories would come flooding back to him.

"Come on. Let's get you back inside. We'll get you into a nice hot bath and give you some tea and--"

"Konan, I--"

She squeezed his shoulders and looked into his panicked eyes. "Listen to me. You need to relax alright? You're freaking out and you just need to calm down. We'll talk about it more later after you've had some time to cool off. Okay?"

Itachi looked away from her but nodded gently with a sigh. "Okay." He murmured with a nod. "Okay."

With a small smile she led him towards the house, keeping him close to her since that seemed to be the only thing keeping him calm. She smiled gently when he rest his head on her shoulder and reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

As the two of them headed towards the house, Deidara rushed after them. "So, neither one of you are going to tell me just what the hell that was!?" He angrily demanded from behind them.

"I'll tell you later." Konan replied, helping Itachi inside the house.

..................

Fugaku smirked as he watched Madara and Tobirama bickered and argued like they always did. Mikoto and Hashirama were trying almost desperately to get them to stop while Izuna just looked as tired and annoyed as always.

"Will you two please stop it already!?" Izuna finally cried. "You always do this. We know you hate each other, you don't have to prove it every time you see each other."

Madara turned away from his brother's husband to look at him instead and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, I'm sorry honey...I just hate him so fucking much but I love you more." He cooed, pressing a kiss to Izuna's cheek.

Izuna smiled and relaxed into the hug, chuckling lightly when his brother kissed him. "That's more like it. And now..." He turned to Fugaku and his smile grew into a grin. "Hey you...where's my hug and kiss?"

Fugaku rolled his eyes but obliged him, walking over and pulling him into a hug. He wasn't at all surprised when Izuna squeezed him happily and nuzzled him. He always was the affectionate one out of the three of them.

"You finally decided to come home...took you long enough." Izuna nearly growled.

"And there's the angry hotheaded brother I know and love." Fugaku teased.

Izuna rolled his eyes and pulled away to look at his brother's face. "You still got some of that baby fat in your cheeks." He mused, lightly pinching his cheeks.

With a growl, Fugaku slapped his hands away. "Knock it off. You know I hate that."

"Exactly why I did it, now...where are the boys? I haven't seen them since Sasuke was just a little baby. Does he still like tomatoes because I got like five of them on the way here."

"They're not here." Madara replied with a pout. "They went to a pool party with some of Itachi's friends."

"But they'll be back later." Mikoto added quickly. "Just in time for dinner as a matter of fact."

Izuna sulked but nodded. "Alright, well what are we going to do in the meantime?"

A long stretch of silence hung in the air as they all awkwardly glanced at each other. They all pondered what to do in their minds but Mikoto was the first one to speak up.

Her onyx eyes lit up and with a smile she looked up at all of them. "Charades and some wine?"

....................

Itachi's eyes flew open at the knock on the door and sat up. He smiled lightly when he noticed Kisame standing in the doorway. With a slight blush he opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out of his mouth.

"Hey." The larger teen replied, stepping into the room. "Konan said that you had a little meltdown outside. I don't know exactly what she meant by that but...I thought of a little way to help you with that."

Itachi raised a brow as he closed the door and walked up to the bed, sitting down beside him and pulling out something he'd only seen in movies. A...joint.

"I..I can't. Weed is a--"

"A gateway drug. I know but it doesn't work the way you think. One hit isn't going to turn you into some drug addict you find in an alleyway. You need to relax and this will help you do it."

"Sleep could help me with that too." Itachi murmured, pushing the cigarette away. "I don't need to--"

"Just try it." Kisame urged gently, giving him a small smile. "One little hit...it can't hurt."

Itachi hesitated but nodded slightly. He took the joint and slowly positioned it in his mouth, just like he had seen people do it on tv and in movies. A shiver ran down his spine and he trembled lightly as Kisame took out a lighter and lit it.

He inhaled and coughed as the air flooded into his throat. Kisame chuckled and took it away from him just to take a hit himself. "It gets easier as you go along, you'll get better at it in time. Here, try again."

The raven nodded and obliged him. It was better than the first time but still a little rough. After a small little coughing fit, he sat back against the headboard and let his eyes slip closed.

"You want me to leave? Let you sleep a little?" KIsame suggested, reaching out and petting his smooth hair.

"No." Itachi replied, leaning onto the larger teen beside him. "Stay...you can help me finish the joint you lit."

Kisame smiled and relaxed beside him. "My pleasure."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

"Kisame, what the hell did you give him?" Konan demanded as she held a very giggly Itachi against her chest.

The larger teen looked down at Itachi, chuckling and shaking his head. The kid was definitely on cloud nine from what he could see. He had Konan's phone in his hand and her earplugs in his ears. Kisame could hear the music blasting from where he stood and Itachi was swaying slowly to its rhythm. His eyes slipped closed and his head bobbed lightly as he enjoyed whatever song he was listening to. It sounded an awful lot like Beyoncé from where he stood and if it was the song he thought it was then was happy the kid was enjoying it so much.

"Don't worry he's fine. It was just a few hits of weed, he'll be fine in a couple hours. Let him sleep it off."

"Kisame! He has to go home soon you idiot! How many hits did you let him take!?"

"It was only like...four or five--look, he'll be fine alright?"

Konan let out a frustrated and annoyed sigh, looking down at the bubbly Uchiha in her arms. He still had her earbuds plugged into his ears and was currently blasting a song that sounded like Beyoncé. One hand held up her phone while the other was draped over her shoulder. He was still moving along with the song's beat, floating in a river of content and relaxation. A smile was beginning to tug at his lips and a growing pink blush nipped at his cheeks.

"Kisame...I'm glad you managed to find something to calm him down, believe me I am but this could get him in serious trouble. His parents are going to know that he's not acting like himself. The boy has probably never smoked a day in his life and they're definitely going to smell the weed on him too." She replied, gently running her fingers through Itachi's hair.

"So drench him in some of your perfume or something and I'll bet you five bucks he's going to fall asleep in the car on the way back to his house. They'll probably just think he isn't feeling well and send him up to bed anyway."

"You don't know that."

Kisame opened his mouth to speak but a light moan interrupted him. Both looked down at Itachi, who now had both hands covering his face. He was giggling uncontrollably but it sounded like a mixture of crying and giggling. When he moved his hands and opened his eyes, he jumped at the sight of Konan.

A startled gasp left him and he reached up and stroked her cheek. "Konan!" He suddenly exclaimed, a little too loudly. "You're still so beautiful...I never thought I would ever see you or Yahiko ever again...but something's wrong!"

"What, what's wrong?" She asked, cradling him against her.

"He's missing some piercings! A..and his eyes aren't purple anymore...I miss the purple. It was so prettyyyyy..." He moaned out, sobbing lightly as he turned and buried his face in Konan's chest.

Kisame blinked at him before looking up at the purple haired teen. "The _fuck_ is he talking about?"

She merely groaned and shook her head. This was not good. Not good at all. Now his memories were starting to show up... She could only hope that a bad one didn't rear its ugly head, especially when he went home. Getting the terror from weed was scary enough on its own but his could be much worse if a memory like the one he had at the pool showed up.

"It's a long story and this is all your fault y'know! You shouldn't have let him smoke to begin with."

"Wait but...how did he know Pain's real name?" Kisame asked. "He's only known him for like a day and there's no way in hell Pain just went and told him."

"It's my fault. I called him Yahiko in front of him once the other day. He must think that's his name which isn't exactly false." Konan explained as she tried to keep Itachi from nuzzling her boobs. "Sweetie what are you doing?" She asked, looking down at him.

He giggled up at her, his eyes still closed. "Your boobs are so soft and comfy...they're like little feather pillows."

Konan glared up at Kisame, who gave her a sheepish look. "Okay so maybe the weed _was_ a mistake..." He admit, rubbing the back of his head.

"You think?"

Itachi yawned and knuckled his eyes. "Sleepy..." He whined, looking up at Konan with a frown. "Where's Sasuke?"

"In the living room with Naruto and Deidara. Don't worry sweetheart he's okay." Konan assured him, combing his hair with her fingers.

"I wanna see him...I wanna see Sasuke..." Itachi whined louder, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I wanna see otouto!"

"Shut up! Jesus!" Deidara snapped as he walked into the room, his eyes lowered in annoyance and anger. "He's in the living room dumbass. If you wanna see him so bad then get your fat ass up and go. No one's stopping you."

 _"Deidara!"_ Konan scolded, glaring daggers at him.

"What? It's true!"

Itachi let out a brokenhearted cry and turned to once again hide his face in Konan's chest. She welcomed him and gently rocked him, letting him cry into her chest. He sobbed and wrapped his arms around her, his sobs growing louder and stronger by the second.

"He's so mean!" He sobbed, looking up at Konan.

Kisame shook his head and walked over to the two, kneeling down and rubbing the other's back. "Awwww, did that meanie Deidara hurt your feelings?" He cooed, leaning a bit closer and brushing the raven's bangs away from his eyes.

"Hey!" The blonde protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

Itachi pulled away from Konan to look at Kisame and almost immediately his bubbly smile returned. He threw his arms around the larger teen and giggled when Kisame easily scooped him up.

"Kisaaaaaaaa~." He mused, rubbing his face against the other's. "I missed you so much."

"Missed me? I haven't gone anywhere." Kisame replied with a chuckle, running his finger's through the other's long hair.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Deidara demanded, looking back and forth between Kisame and Itachi.

"Long story short? Kisame thought it was a good idea to let Itachi share a blunt with him." Konan explained. "So now Itachi is tripping balls."

"Wha--? Kisame you idiot!" The blonde scolded. "His parents just called, they want Sasuke and Itachi to come home now!"

"He'll be fine!" The taller teen nearly shouted back. "I guarantee you he's gonna fall asleep in the car on the way there and when he wakes up they'll send him right back to bed. It'll be fine. Jesus."

"Well, I hope you're right. I don't want him to get in trouble because of us." Konan replied, shaking her head with a light smile as Itachi began to play with Kisame's cheeks.

.....................

"Uuuuuuuuuugh. Where are the booooooooys?" Madara whined as he plopped down onto the couch beside Mikoto. "We've been waiting _foreveeeeeeeeer!"_

She giggled and pulled him into a warm hug. "I called Itachi a half hour ago. Deidara picked up and said that they would be home soon, so they'll probably here in the next couple--"

The sound of the doorbell cut her off. Mikoto shared a look with her brother-in-law before she stood and went to do answer the door. A startled gasp left her as she pulled the door open. Standing in the doorway, holding a passed out Itachi in his arms, was a very tall and well built teenager. He was strangely blue and had an unnaturally sharp set of teeth.

"Mommy!" Sasuke suddenly cried, running up from behind and hugging her legs.

"Oh!" Mikoto gasped as her son nearly knocked her back with the force of his hug. With a smile she scooped her son up and kissed his forehead. "Hello sweetheart, did you have fun today?"

"Mhm!" The young boy nodded, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Uh...hello, you must be Mrs. Uchiha." The tall teenager greeted, flashing her a rather charming smile. "And I must say you are quite beautiful, now I see where Itachi and Sasuke get their good looks."

Mikoto giggled and smiled sweetly. "Why thank you, you're too kind. I presume you're one of Itachi's new friends. Thank you for bringing my boys home safely."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all ma'am. Thanks for letting them hang out with us today. Sorry about the delay in getting here, Itachi wasn't feeling very well when we left the house but he fell asleep on the way here. Do you want me to just uh...take him up to his room?"

"No thanks, I think I've got him." Fugaku replied as he walked up beside his wife. He held out his arms expectantly and Kisame nodded, stepping forward and gently transferring Itachi into his father's arms.

Itachi made a small noise in his throat at the sudden movement and his eyes twitched before fluttering open. He looked up and immediately a smile tugged at his lips. "Hi daddy." He mused, leaning into his father's chest.

"Daddy?" The older man repeated, raising a brow. "You haven't called me that in years."

"Itachi's not feeling very well honey." Mikoto explained, gently rubbing Sasuke's back as he began to doze off in her arms. "Could you please take him upstairs and put him to bed?"

Fugaku gave a somewhat worried glance at his son, who was currently trying bury his face into his shirt. With a sigh he offered a soft grunt in response and disappeared into the house. Mikoto watched them go with a smile before turning back to Kisame. "Thank you so much again."

"My pleasure." The teen replied with a polite nod. "Have a good night Mrs. Uchiha."

"You too."

Mikoto gave one last kind smile before turning and going back inside. She closed and locked the door behind her before turning to look at her youngest son. "Sasuke." She cooed gently, playing with a lock of his onyx hair. "You have some visitors who are very excited to see you."

The young boy whined in response, yawning and knuckling his eyes. "Tired." He whispered, slumping completely against his mother.

"It'll only take a moment sweetie, I promise." She assured him, carrying him off towards the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D


	10. Chapter 10

**_"AAAAAAAAAAH, THERE'S MY LITTLE NEPHEW!"_** Madara exclaimed happily as he noticed Mikoto carrying Sasuke into the living room. He quickly rose and rushed over to the two, easing Sasuke away from his mother and hugging him close with a smile. "Ooooooh I missed you so much! I haven't seen you since you came out of your mommy's tummy!"

He pulled away to place a few kisses on the boy's face, smiling when Sasuke whined before yawning and knuckling his eyes. "Awwwww, is my cute little man tired?" He cooed, tugging him closer so Sasuke could rest his head on his shoulder.

"He's had a long fun filled day with his big brother." Mikoto replied with a bubbly smile, reaching over and ruffling her son's already hair.

"Speaking of...where _is_ Itachi?" Hashirama inquired.

Mikoto's smile dimmed and she glanced at the staircase behind her. "He wasn't feeling too well, so Fugaku took him up to bed."

"Oh no." Izuna muttered. "Poor thing, I hope he feels better soon. I'd hate to have to throw out all that dango I bought for him."

"You little sneak! You only brought him dango so he'd like you more than me!" Madara accused, glaring daggers at his younger brother.

"You're one to talk!" Izuna quickly snapped back, jabbing a finger at the other. "I saw that bag of tomatoes you put in the fridge! Look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't bring those to bribe Sasuke!"

The young Uchiha immediately perked up at the mention of his favorite food and looked up at his uncle with wide shining eyes. "Tomatoes?" He repeated softly.

Madara giggled and ruffled his already messy hair. "Would you like a tomato honey?"

"Pleeeease!"

With an amused grin the oldest Uchiha turned and headed towards the kitchen, a yawning Sasuke in tow. Mikoto watched them go with a shake of the head before plopping down on the couch next to Tobirama, who lazily wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, since the boys are here but one is already in bed and the other is definitely on his way there after having a tomato...what do you want to do now?" She asked with a sigh.

Hashirama shrugged, dark brown eyes moving between Mikoto, Tobirama and Izuna before a sheepish smile crept onto his face. "More wine and charades? Well, _after_ the kids get to bed I mean."

She shook her head with a giggle. "Well...alright but this time _I'm_ picking the wine."

"I second that." Tobirama quickly added, much to his older brother's surprise.

"And since when do you jump on the 'let's agree with Mikoto' bandwagon?!" Hashirama demanded, crossing his arms with a rather hurt expression.

"I don't." Tobirama stated simply with a shrug. "But in this case she makes a rather good point. Face it, you have terrible taste in wines brother."

Hashirama immediately sulked, his infamous pouting face coming into play. "You're so mean to me Tobi..."

"Ugh!" The younger Senju growled, his face burning red. " ** _Please_** don't start with that!"

...................

Fugaku lightly kicked Itachi's bedroom door open, gently carrying his oldest child inside. He walked up to his bed and pulled back his covers before placing him on the mattress and pulling the covers over him. Almost immediately Itachi curled up in a ball and gripped the covers in his fists, pinning them in place.

The teen yawned and one eye lazily fluttered open. The onyx orb wandered for a moment like he was trying to process where he was. When the sight of his father caught his eyes he smiled and reached out to poke his nose.

"Hi daddy." He whispered with a giddy smile.

Fugaku shook his head with a light chuckle. Itachi hadn't acted this way since he was a child. Sure he was still famous for smiling every minute of every day but the bubbly attitude had gone away years ago. "You really aren't feeling like yourself today are you?" He murmured, reaching out and placing his palm against his son's forehead. To his immense surprise the teen's skin temperature wasn't significantly warm.

"I'm just really sleepy...and my head hurts a little and I'm even starting to get hungry." Itachi replied, turning and burying his face in his pillow.

"Your mother made lasagna earlier today for dinner and your uncle Izuna brought you some dango." Fugaku informed him, gently tugging his hair free of its usual ponytail. He tenderly ran his fingers through the long and soft strands of raven black locks.

"Dango?!" Itachi repeated, his eyes widening slightly.

"Yes, but you're not going to just eat sweets all night. If you want some dango then you're going to have to eat dinner first."

Itachi frowned but slowly nodded, smiling when he felt his father's fingers gently massaging his scalp. "Okay...can I eat up here in my room?"

"You don't want to go downstairs and greet your uncles?" Fugaku asked, brushing onyx bangs out of his son's face. "You do know they've been waiting all day to see you and your brother right?"

"But daddyyy...I'm still not feeling well."

"Well, that's funny." Fugaku stated before skeptically crossing his arms over his chest. "You seem well enough to want to eat some dango, which probably won't make you feel better."

With a defeated whine, the teen groggily sat up and outstretched his arms. Fugaku lightly shook his head but obliged, gently lifting his son from the bed once again and heading towards the door.

.................

"Oh, you are just so cute!" Madara cooed at his nephew for the millionth time. Sasuke, who was sitting on his lap happily munching on some tomato slices, merely smiled lightly before turning his attention back to his snack. "I still can't believe how big you've gotten...it seems like only yesterday you were a tiny little newborn."

"He has grown quite a lot." Hashirama agreed, reaching over and gently pinching his nephew's cheek. "Can I hold him now Madara or are you just going to hog him all night?"

"Awww...do I have to give him up?"

 _ **"YES!"**_ Both Izuna and Tobirama snapped.

"He does have three more uncles you know?" Tobirama growled. "Other people want to hold him too Madara!"

"Oh please! Like he wants to be held by you, you'd probably just wind up scaring him half to death!" Madara snapped back, hugging his nephew a little tighter. "That is what you do best isn't it? Frightening little innocent children!?"

"You know what--"

"Stop it!" Mikoto snapped, sending a glare at both of them. "My goodness. After all these years together, you two still fight like cats and dogs."

Tobirama huffed and rolled his eyes. "That's because he's always such a brat."

Blushing furiously, Madara opened his mouth to fire back a retort but was halted by Hashirama, who reached over and gripped his husband's shoulder. "Don't even think about it. Just let it go. Please." He murmured, letting his lips run over the other's soft skin.

The red in Madara's cheeks faded to a light pink and he smiled at his husband, puckering his lips in a request for a kiss. The Senju happily obliged, giving him a quick before moving to kiss both his cheeks.

A euphoric giggle left the Uchiha and leaned against his husband, who welcomed him happily. Hashirama gently ran his fingers through his hair, the smile on his face wavering as he looked down at Sasuke. The boy had finished munching on his tomatoes and was back to yawning and looking around sleepily. Madara was right about one thing...their nephew was without a doubt absolutely adorable!

Sighing, the Senju pecked his husbands forehead. "Honey, I hate to be the one to rain on your little parade. I know you love Sasuke very much but it would be nice if we could all hold him at least one time tonight."

Madara gasped and sent his husband a look of pure betrayal, hugging his nephew closer to his chest. How could Hashi just butter him up and then turn on him at the drop of a hat!? He looked down at Sasuke, who was currently trying to get comfortable enough to go to sleep. Poor thing was really tired. The Uchiha nearly sobbed, wrapping his arms around his little nephew and pressing a few kisses to his forehead before handing him over to Hashirama.

He felt a pang of hurt and grief as his arms were suddenly bereft of Sasuke and his adorableness, turning to his husband and burying his face in the crook of his neck to cope. Hashirama merely shook his head with a roll of the eyes and gently pat him on the back.

"Since when are you so crazy about kids Madara?" Mikoto questioned teasingly. "I  know you've always loved Itachi and Sasuke but you've never acted this way towards them, not even when they were babies."

"He's going through a phase." Hashirama explained, rubbing Sasuke's back as he curled up in his arms. "Obito just left for college a few weeks ago and ever since Madara has been a bit...baby crazy."

Mikoto's eyes lit up before she gave a look of sympathy to her brother-in-law. She knew that had to be hard for him, especially since Obito was their only child. She didn't even want to think about what she'd do when both her boys were out of the house. It was bad enough that Itachi was in high school.  "That's right, Obito has left for school...well, he'll always be your baby Madara and I'm sure he'll visit soon."

Her words offered little to no comfort to the older a Uchiha, who continued to sadly nuzzle his husband's shoulder. Hashirama smiled gently and leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanksgiving is only a few weeks away, he'll be fine."

"This is exactly why I didn't have kids." Tobirama stated.

With a deep frown, Izuna turned to his spouse and roughly punched him in the shoulder. "So what's Itama to you then!?"

"Ow!" The Senju exclaimed, glaring at the other as he rubbed his injured shoulder. "He's adopted!"

"He's still our kid you ass!"

 _"Language!"_ Mikoto snapped. "There's a child in the room!"

"Yes, I would appreciate if you didn't swear in front of my children." Fugaku replied as he entered the room, carrying Itachi along with him. He sent a dark glare at his older brother as he set his son down on the couch beside Hashirama. "Which I told you several times before you came into my house."

"Fugaku? What are you doing, I thought you were putting him to bed." Mikoto replied as she stood and made her way over to her oldest son.

"Well, he said he was hungry. Then I mentioned his gift of dango and that was incentive enough for him to come down here and join everyone." He explained before disappearing into the kitchen.

Itachi smiled at his mother and ran her fingers through her hair. "Mom...you have such pretty hair." He mused.

Mikoto returned the smile and kissed his forehead. "Thank you sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay..."

"Alright, let me know if you're not feeling good and we'll rush you right back upstairs okay?"

The teen nodded gently before releasing her hair and leaning onto Izuna's shoulder. The older Uchiha immediately smiled and welcomed him, pulling him into a hug and planting a kiss right in the center of his forehead.

"Last time I saw you, you were still in elementary school and afraid of thunder and lightning." Izuna murmured. "I hope you got rid of that little phobia."

"Not quite." Mikoto replied as she returned to her seat. "In our house he would still find his way to the dryer in the basement during a thunderstorm."

"The dryer?" Tobirama repeated, raising a brow. "Why the dryer?"

Itachi shrugged. "I like the rumble it makes and it's really warm so I don't even have to take my blanket."

"Fair enough."

"We talking about the Itachi crawling into the dryer incident?" Fugaku asked as he walked into the room with a plate of lasagna for his son. He handed the plate to his son before walking over to Mikoto and pulling her up. Before she could even question him he sat down and pulled her into his lap, holding her steady with an arm hooked around her waist.

"No, but let's put a pin in that." Madara nearly snapped as he sat up, his cheeks red with anger. "You let my nephew crawl into the dryer!?"

"I didn't let him do anything. He did it while we were asleep and he was only seven years old, it's not like it was recent. There was a storm one night and he got scared. Don't know why he picked the dryer but Mikoto found him in there when she went to do the laundry the next morning."

"The dryer is warm okay..." Itachi murmured with a blush. Why was everyone so pressed that he picked the dryer!? What was he supposed to do, climb into the washing machine!? He made an irritated sound in his throat as he took a bite of his food. "It's nice and warm and keeps people safe. I _like_ the dryer."

Silence hung in the air as everyone, including Sasuke, turned to give the teen a confused look. Content with his reasoning and apathetic towards the sudden attention, Itachi ignored them and continued to eat.

Madara rolled his eyes before relaxing against his husband once again, reaching over to poke at Sasuke's chubby cheeks. "Well, he certainly inherited your strange antics otouto." He mused, sending a teasing glance at Fugaku. "Remember when you used to climb into the laundry hamper when you had a bad dream?"

Fugaku glared daggers at his oldest brother. "First of all, I didn't have bad dreams. They were night terrors and second of all, I didn't do it on purpose. I was asleep you a--"

"Honey!" Mikoto snapped, turning to her spouse with a deep frowned etched on her face. "Language." She scolded harshly with a deep frown, nodding over at their children.

"I didn't say it." The man grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mikoto rolled her eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Well, you were about to."

A loud yawn stole everyone's attention and all eyes turned to Sasuke. The young boy was slumped against Hashirama's chest, knuckling his tired eyes as his yawn ended. He closed his eyes with a deep sigh and laid still against his uncle, who rubbed his back with a smile full of adoration.

"Okay, I think it's about time Sasuke went to bed." Mikoto replied as she rose from her seat on her husband's lap. "It's already really late anyway."

"Awwwwww." Madara whined, ruffling the young boy's hair.

"Relax aniki, you live right across the street. You can see him almost any time you want." Izuna mumbled with a soft pout, watching as his sister-in-law scoop up her son. "Tobirama and I live a couple blocks away."

"Neither one of you are that far away from us. God, must you two be so dramatic all the time." Fugaku groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Madara rolled his eyes, wiggling his way into Hashirama's lap. "Well, maybe we wouldn't be so starved of our nephew if you would just--"

"You know what Madara--"

"Shut up!" Tobirama nearly yelled, glaring at them both. "All of you are a bunch of dramatic little whiners."

"You shut up Tobirama!" The oldest Uchiha snapped. "This doesn't concern you, you're not even family!"

 _ **"Hey!"**_ Both Izuna and Hashirama exclaimed, both sending a glare his way.

"He's not!" Madara cried, returning both harsh glances.

Mikoto groaned in annoyance before turning and heading for the stairs, her youngest son in tow. It was depressing that she was used to this but she married into perhaps the biggest dysfunctional family to ever grace the planet. There was no such thing as peace in this family. Every time they got together a huge fight broke out. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.

"I guess it can't be helped." She sighed as she carried Sasuke up the steps.

"Mommy...I'm sleepy..." The young boy mumbled, nuzzling her shoulder.

"I know baby...I know. Let's get you up to bed, yeah?"

Itachi watched his mother and brother disappear upstairs while his family continued to argue. Once they were gone he took one last bite of his food before setting it one the coffee table. He lumped into the couch, trying to shrink away from all the conflict. It was making his head spin and not in the good way...if there ever was a good way for your to spin. He squeezed his eyes shut as they argued me trying to block out all the shouting.

"Stop saying my husband isn't family!" Izuna demanded. "I don't like your husband and even I don't say that!"

"Yeah!" Hashirama quickly agreed though his voice wavered as realization dawned on him. "Wait a minute..."

"Idiot." Fugaku murmured and Itachi could practically feel him shaking his head.

Itachi sighed and opened his eyes and immediately his stomach sunk. He wasn't in his living room anymore. Instead he was sitting in the middle of a warzone! Men and women alike fighting each with swords and weird looking knives. Explosions went off, sending people flying and even separating people from their limbs. Blood fell from the sky line rain, cries of agony danced in the wind, death hung in the air and countless corpses, new and old, littered the ground.

Onyx eyes widened and Itachi opened his mouth to scream but no sound would come forward. He could only tremble where he stood and watch the carnage unfold. Frightened beyond measure he slowly took a step back only to be tackled from the ground. Immediately he began to struggle to no avail and he felt something plunge into his shoulder.  
  
Pain flooded his system and his voice finally returned. He let out an agonized scream as he felt what he assumed to his blood run down his shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut once again. The object in his shoulder was ripped away and plunged into his arm once air, prompting another pained scream from him. Itachi immediately began to struggle again, this time much more fiercely, determined to get away from his unknown assailant.

 **"STOP IT!"** He yelled. **"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"**

Two hands gripped his shoulder and immediately he fought against them. _"NO, NO, **NO!** STOP IT! STOP IT!"_

_**"ITACHI!"** _

Dark eyes shot open and Itachi came face to face with his father. He looked scared, worried and confused all at the same time but as soon as Itachi opened his eyes, he pulled into a tight embrace. Immediately the teen broke down and sobbed into his father's shoulders, gripping his shirt like a life line.

"Okay... **bed.** Now." Fugaku breathed out in a mixture of confusion and relief. "Bed. Right now. Come on."

Itachi allowed himself to be effortlessly lifted up and continued to hold onto his father. That was unlike anything he had ever seen before and the pain...it felt so real, like someone had actually stabbed him. He shivered and trembled, scared to close his eyes or even blink. A shaky sigh left him as he was carried upstairs and he sniffled softly, one question echoing throughout his head incessantly.

_What the hell is happening to me..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took forever. I actually had it done but I didn't like how I wrote it so I rewrote it...but ye! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!!!!! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi let out a soft groan as he unfortunately escaped the world of dreams. He let his eyes pull open, not at all surprised when he found his vision blurred and hazed. Yawning softly, he sat up in bed and raised his arms to stretch them over his head before bringing them down to knuckle at his drooping eyes.

 

Though he had just woken up he still felt drained horribly exhausted. His 'memories' of his past life haunted him that he couldn't find any rest even while he slept. With another yawn, this one more long and demanding, the teen swung his legs over the edge of his bed and rose to his feet. He turned to glance at his alarm and saw that the clock read two thirty four AM.

 

"Great." He murmured, stifling yet another powerful yawn. It was the middle of the night, nowhere near dawn or daylight. Itachi swore under his breath, knowing that he wouldn't be getting back to bed at all for the rest of the night. It was pointless to even try as his thoughts and nightmares always left him completely restless.

 

As quietly as he could manage the teen made his way out of his room. Luckily he found that his bedroom door wasn't of the squeaky variety and opened without a peep. He slid into the hallway, immediately noticing his parents' bedroom door that was perfectly opposite of his. down the hall and towards the staircase leading to the first floor.. He was surprised to find that there was a light coming from below, despite how late it was.

 

"Who else is awake at this time of night?" Itachi wondered aloud, venturing closer to the stairs. The closer he approached the more he could make out voices coming from below. All of the voices were familiar to him and he couldn't help but notice they were all quiet but also heated. There was definitely an argument going on downstairs and despite their attempts to be quiet it clearly wasn't working very well. Itachi could hear the entire conversation from where he stood at the top of the stairs.

 

"Fugaku, will you please just listen to reason!?" His uncle Madara pleaded, sounding completely drained and aggravated.

 

"There is nothing to listen to." His father stated firmly, a deep edge to his deep voice.

 

Itachi frowned as he listened in. He had never heard his father or uncle this upset before. Everyone sounded tired but determined like they would fight until the end night just for one will to bend. Except neither was backing down. A common occurrence when it came to his father and uncles. When they argued it was like a complete showdown and it happened at least once or twice a month.

 

Curious now more than ever, the teen sat on the top step and wiggled his way down as quietly as he could manage. Upon reaching the bottom he rose to his feet and slowly made his way toward the voices, which were coming from the dimly lit living room. Hiding behind the wall, he continued to listen in on the argument.

 

"Brother, you know damn well that this is the exact same thing." His uncle Izuna snapped. "You reacted the same way and you know it! You saw it when you looked at him, that terror in his eyes...you recognized what it was just like we all did!"

 

"Well, not all of us." Uncle Hashimada suddenly cut in. "I haven't the faintest idea of what you three are talking about."

 

"Neither do I." Uncle Tobirama added, clearly annoyed by the fact that he didn't know what they were talking about.

 

Itachi's frown deepened as he realized he didn't either. Just what were they talking about anyway?

 

"You wouldn't know what we're talking about dear-"

 

"And neither would you." Uncle Izuna informed his husband.

 

"All of this happened when the three of us were children." Madara sighed. "You just had to be there for this one."

 

"Well then are any of you going to explain what you're talking about or are we just going to be left in the dark?" Tobirama asked.

 

"There is nothing to explain!" His father suddenly chimed in, and quite angrily. "My brothers are completely delusional and have no idea what they're talking about as usual."

 

"Oh, stop being such a baby Fugaku!" Madara snapped back, struggling to keep his voice quiet. "If Itachi does have what you had, and he definitely does, then wouldn't you want to get him help!? The help that mother and father should have gotten for you!? Don't you want to spare him the pain you endured!?"

 

"Don't Madara." His father warned, voice breaking slightly. "Just. Don't."

 

"Dammit Fugaku!" Izuna all but screamed in frustration. "He could die! Or do you not remember that we almost lost you?!"

 

"This isn't the same!" His father shouted.

 

"Yes it is!" Both of the older Uchihas immediately yelled back.

 

"Stop it!" Tobirama demanded, his deep voice angered but also hushed, serving a sudden reminder to all that this meeting was meant to be discreet. "This conversation obviously isn't helping any and if you all keep going on like this you're going to wake the whole damn house, including Itachi!"

 

Silence suddenly hung through the air and Itachi resisted the urge to hold his breath. The tension was practically screaming its presence and making itself known. Itachi had never seen, or heard rather, his father and uncles so angry. Yes, they bickered over a million topics every time they saw each other but that was all just sibling rivalry. This was different. There was actual anger and this was an actual argument they were having.

 

"Tobirama is right." Hashirama quickly added. "Nothing is going to get resolved this way. I say it's best we just leave this topic alone for right now until we find an appropriate way to sort it out."

 

All three siblings took a deep breath but Madara was the first to get a word out. "Fine." He murmured. "It's late, we should all be heading home anyways..." he paused for a second before swearing softly, "Obito is going to be so upset that we didn't call him again."

 

Hashirama chuckled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be understanding when we call him in the morning love. Let's get going."

 

"Come on, you too." Tobirama ordered.

 

Itachi wasn't surprised when his Uncle Izuna scoffed immediately afterwards. He could practically see his uncle's eyes rolling in annoyance and his face burning bright red from the anger he felt. Both of his uncles were known for the short tempers and hot heads.

 

"Don't order me around." He replied firmly. "I'm not a damn dog."

 

"Will you please just come on so we can go? I need my bed, it's past two thirty in the morning and some of us have jobs."

 

"We all have jobs Tobirama."

 

Itachi chuckled at his dad's observation, shaking his head at the sharpness in his voice. There was also a very matter-of-fact edge in his tone and Itachi couldn't say that he blamed him. Uncle Tobirama wasn't always the easiest person to get along with.

 

"Yes, I'm aware of that but I happen to value mine and I don't like showing up for work tired."

 

"I don't think anyone does brother." Uncle Hashirama, ever the mediator, chimed in. "Which is why we should all be going. Good night Fugaku."

 

"Night."

 

"I'm sure we can finish this discussion some time later in the week." Madara suggested aloud, sending the room into an awkward silence.

 

"I concur." Izuna replied with no hesitation.

 

"Goodnight brothers."

 

Itachi flinched at the harsh growl in his father's voice. He was livid at this point, there was no denying that. No one said anything but the front door was opened, closed and then locked, followed by a shaky exhale from his father. The teen sat on his listening perch until he heard the lights being turned off, signaling his father was on his way upstairs. Panic of being discovered set in rather quickly and Itachi held his breath as he quietly raced back to his bedroom.

 

By the time he reached his door he could hear his father's foot falls on the stairs. Quickly, he pulled the door opened and wiggled inside, softly shutting the door behind him. Releasing a huff of relief, the teen released his iron grip on the door knob and crawled back into his bed, He quietly slipped under his blankets, burying his nose in his pillow.

 

A cold fist had enveloped around his heart, sending a chilling feeling of ice through his veins. His stomach dropped as the words of his father and uncles finally dawned on him. They were talking about these visions or memories that he was having...the same things that had apparently haunted his father when he his age.

 

They all knew what was going on. What was happening to him.

 

And now apparently these visions were life threatening and his father wasn't willing to even consider that he had whatever condition he had once suffered from. Curiosity was eating away at Itachi but he was powerless to do anything about it at the moment. His father didn't even know that he had eavesdropped on their conversation and he never would know either.

 

"So none of this is some random cosmic joke." He whispered into the pillow. "It's hereditary."

 

His doorknob rattled suddenly and Itachi nearly leapt out of his bed. Luckily, instinct took over and he merely tensed up and squeezed his eyes closed, feigning sleep. There was only one person who could be sneaking into his room at the moment and that was his father. He couldn't let him know that he was awake so he slowly relaxed as the door was pulled open.

 

Thinking he could trick him into leaving, Itachi turned onto his other side with a feigned yawn, eyes never opening. Unfortunately there was only a slight pause and his door remained wide open. He heard his father step in to the room and even approach his bed, kneeling down beside him.

 

Itachi wasn't the best at playing pretend but he wasn't the worst either and he was hoping that that helped his chances. His father's face was only inches away from his now and he was certain that he doing that weird parent thing where they're conflicted so they watch their children sleep. He never exactly understood how that helped but then again he wasn't a parent.

 

His father let out a breath, startling Itachi slightly. He felt a hand lightly fall against his head, fingers gently combing through his hair. Warmth pooled in Itachi's chest as his father tenderly played with his hair.

 

"I don't know what the truth is..." his father softly admit to him, "but I do know that I won't let what happened to me happen to you. I would never let that happen to you...I swear."

 

He lingered for another moment, fingers still running through Itachi's hair, before he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Right after he pulled away completely and rose to his feet, leaving the room as quietly as he could.

 

When the door closed lightly behind him and his father's footfalls faded down the hall, Itachi sat up in his bed and hugged his knees to his chest. With a sigh he let his eyes slip closed, trying to figure out what to do with all of the new information he was suddenly saddled with. He was flooded with a thousand different emotions all at once and he didn't even know where to begin. To say that he was overwhelmed by it all would be the understatement of the decade.

 

What a mess. He thought to himself, falling back onto his bed and curling into a ball. Sleep was unlikely but no one could fault him for trying anyway. The teen squeezed his eyes closed, half of his face buried deep in his pillow as he willed himself to return to the world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY ! 
> 
> I KNOOOOOW I HAVEN’T UPDATED IN AGES AND I AM SORRY !!! 
> 
> I WILL TRY NOT TO FALL OFF THE WAGON AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS !!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING ! YOU GUYS ARE REAL ONES <3 
> 
> (Yes I broke my caps lock :3 also please leave me feedback because it feeds my soul!!)


End file.
